This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to determine if HIV and/or HIV medicine cause mental health problems or make mental health problems worse in children and adolescents who were infected with HIV during birth. The study will compare these children and adolescents to children and adolescents without HIV who are the same age, sex and race. The study will see if their mental health problems are the same, better or worse. The study will look to see if mental health problems change over 2 years.